


someone has to tell the ninken

by sarcasmismyweapon



Series: A pair they make [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male/Male, New Summons, No Sex, One Shot, cuteness, iruka is too cute for words, kakashi being a little shit, ninken do not like irukas new summons, returning home from a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: after being gone for nearly two weeks, iruka returns home from a lengthy mission with a surprise for his lover kakashi. kakashi is pleased to learn that iruka's mission not only went well, but that the jounin got his hands on something quite rare all for being a good person. the resulting chaos is too good to be true and kakashi takes great pleasure in tormenting his lover.





	someone has to tell the ninken

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea why my muse wouldn't leave me alone about this, but hey i wrote another thing. this little piece wouldn't leave me alone today until it was written, so enjoy the prosperity of my muse being an asshole while i was trying to get other work done. i think it turned out pretty good and its really cute.
> 
> let me know what you guys think about this little story. your comments feed my muse.

kakashi looked up from his book a smile coming to his face upon hearing the door unlock. getting to his feet he tossed his book carelessly onto his chair and made his way to the doorway to greet iruka. the jounin had been gone for nearly two weeks on a mission and kakashi was more than ready to see his lover once more. kakashi stumbled back when he was suddenly crashed into by iruka, the jounin’s face pressed into his neck as the man cried out.  
“oh god im glad to be home.”  
chuckling kakashi wrapped his arms around the man.  
“im glad your home too. how was your mission”  
iruka made an excited noise that had kakashi raising a brow as his lover pulled back.  
“you have to see what i did while i was away...hold on, let me get my sandals off.”  
kakashi nodded dumbly as he watched iruka hop on one foot and then the other as he got his sandals off in the least effective way possible due to his excitement. smirking at the ninja, kakashi watched as iruka tossed his gear bag aside before looking back at him all grins.  
“come on, your going to love this.”  
“is it a bedroom related kind of love?”  
iruka laughed and shook his head as he lead kakashi back into their living room by his wrist.  
“no silly, though i believe we are long overdue for some quality time in that particular room.”  
kakashi smiled at the leer iruka gave him. he was sure that their little reunion would be very energetic once they retired to the bedroom for the night.  
“no injuries?”  
the man had to ask, iruka was acting fine, but sometimes the smallest of wounds could turn fatal if not properly treated. iruka shook his head.  
“got some nice bruises, but im good.”  
sighing in relief upon hearing that, kakashi let iruka shove him onto the couch before taking a step back.  
“okay...so i know you hate it when i use my summons”  
kakashi frowned and was about to interject, when iruka cut him off.  
“don’t lie, i know you hate it.”  
kakashi shrugged his shoulders gaining him a smirk from the jounin.  
“anyways, i’ve been thinking about it and i can understand your fears about that...i have doubts too about using the snakes. especially with sensei still being out there, i mean it wouldn’t exactly be hard for him to order them to turn on me now would it?”  
kakashi’s glower had iruka sighing.  
“right...sorry, not my point. my point is that while i was on my mission i happened across a village that was having some trouble with some no name bandits. i was already done with my mission and-”  
kakashi chuckled before interjecting.  
“you saved them from the bandits.”  
iruka blushed before nodding.  
“you realize you don’t get a bonus for good deeds right?”  
iruka snorted at the man.  
“you would have helped too, i know you.”  
kakashi sighed and nodded his head.  
“fair enough, so bandits...”  
nodding his head, iruka continued.  
“so anyways, there was only three of them, and only one knew anything about chakra let alone throwing weapons.”  
kakashi snorted. iruka smiled at his amusement.  
“i know...needless to say it was very...very easy to take care of their problem.”  
kakashi shook his head.  
“yeah, pre-genin probably could have taken care of those fools by what your talking about.”  
iruka chuckled a bit before shaking his head.  
“anyways, so i take care of the bandits and im about to leave when the village elder came and started talking to me...she was very kind and said that the bandits had been running amok of their village for months now. she wanted to repay me, but i couldn’t accept any money and that’s when she said the most amazing thing.”  
unable to stop himself, kakashi said.  
“she wanted to marry you and bear you a son?”  
iruka glowered at his lover.  
“your hilarious. no, turns out their village used to be a part of a larger village with shinobi, so they have old scrolls and such from their time with the shinobi before the two villages separated from each other. she knew they had value so she begged me to find something and take it with me. you wouldn’t believe what i found.”  
smiling at his excited lover, kakashi sat back into the couch and said with some amusement.  
“the secret to life?”  
iruka snorted.  
“stop being a smart ass. i found a summoning contract.”  
kakashi sat straight up causing iruka to burst out laughing at the ninja’s response.  
“i knew that’d get your attention.”  
kakashi nodded his head before asking.  
“what was it? is it usable?”  
iruka smiled at him before asking.  
“wanna see?”  
kakashi’s eyes widened a moment before he said in surprise.  
“you got a new summons. your not going to use the snakes anymore”  
iruka nodded his head only to laugh as kakashi bolted off of the couch and lifted him into the air and spun him a bit. bringing the laughing jounin back down, kakashi kissed the man fervently. iruka groaned against the man’s lips, his hands clenching on the man’s biceps. he’d missed this of course, but he really wanted to be able to tell kakashi about his new summons. regretfully he pulled away and panted a bit breathless from the steamy kiss. kakashi was smiling at him. iruka chuckled.  
“if i was a lesser man i’d think you were more excited about my change of summoning contract than me returning home.”  
kakashi shook his head.  
“of course not, its just a relief to me to know that you wont be using those snakes...like you said, orochimaru could have ordered them at any moment to turn on you.”  
iruka sighed and nodded.  
“i know.”  
seeing the small amount of sadness in the man he loved upon the implications of his sensei betraying him yet again, kakashi stroked the mans arms and said.  
“forget about that, tell me about your new summons. show me!”  
iruka smiled at him and nodded his head.  
“i was nervous, the only contract i’ve ever held was the snakes and sensei helped with that. i was a bit lost about what to do or how to do it. i was surprised when one of them answered me at all, but they seemed like they just wanted someone to need them again. no one’s held their contract in years...like lots of years.”  
kakashi smiled upon hearing the news.  
“so what are they?”  
iruka beamed up at him and said one word.  
“cats”  
kakashi blinked at his lover a moment before he frowned and then shook his head.  
“cats?”  
iruka tilted his head at the lackluster response from kakashi.  
“yeah, is that a problem?”  
kakashi shook his head before explaining.  
“sorry its just...like alley cats?”  
iruka chuckled and shook his head.  
“no, better than that. their sabres.”  
kakashi’s eyes widened.  
“you got a contract with sabre cats?”  
iruka laughed and nodded his head.  
“i did!”  
kakashi stood there dumbfounded a moment before he laughed right along side his lover.  
“isn’t it great?”  
kakashi nodded his head as he smiled at iruka, the fact that the jounin was so excited about the change made kakashi feel good.  
“its amazing. so they just had the scroll laying about, not a clue as to what they actually had.”  
iruka shook his head.  
“yes...but it was strange, they had large statues in their village of the sabres, so they had to known of their existence at some point...either way the woman was very happy when i accepted to take the scroll.”  
“your one lucky bastard iruka”  
the jounin laughed before stilling a moment. a look of concentration crossing the jounin’s face before he smirked and said.  
“oh god...i just realized something.”  
kakashi arched a brow at the man as iruka snickered.  
“don’t tell genma, i want to have one of them stalk him.”  
the jounin burst out laughing at his evil plan as kakashi shook his head.  
“your incorrigible...but i like it.”  
iruka smiled at kakashi before lunging forward to give the man a peck on the lips.  
“your going to love them.”  
“im sure i will, so long as they protect you i’ll deal with the shedding.”  
iruka snorted.  
“ha ha”  
kakashi smiled at his lovers reply. iruka closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around kakashi, holding the other jounin close. kakashi wrapped his arms around iruka and sighed.  
“im glad your not going to use the snakes again.”  
iruka hummed against his chest.  
“i’d been thinking about looking for a different summons for a while...but it just never seemed to work out.”  
kakashi nodded his head, this was of course news to him. iruka had never said anything about searching for a new summons. though he figured that might have been because iruka knew he’d start in on any and all options possible to get the man away from the snakes sooner rather than later.  
“so, whose the head kitty of your summons?”  
iruka snorted.  
“don’t call them that”  
kakashi chuckled as iruka pulled back to give him a rather ineffective glower. seeing that it was useless, iruka sighed and remarked.  
“sekhmet. he’s beautiful, oddly enough he reminds me of mayonaka.”  
kakashi smiled.  
“except for the being a cat and male of course right?”  
iruka shook his head at kakashi.  
“your horrible.”  
“i know, but you love me anyways.”  
iruka smiled up at him and said.  
“i do”  
leaning down kakashi kissed iruka chastely before pulling back.  
“so, when do i get to meet the illustrious sekhmet?”  
iruka smiled at him before saying.  
“how about now?”  
kakashi nodded his head and the pair pulled apart from one another. iruka smiled broadly at kakashi before raising his thumb to his mouth and biting into it. the jounin quickly did the seals and slammed his hand down on the floor to summon the sabre. in a flash of smoke a large fanged cat appeared. it turned at once to hiss at kakashi. the jounin raised a brow at the threatening gesture before raising his hands in a surrender pose.  
“its okay sekhmet, that’s kakashi.”  
the cat’s fur slowly settled down once more, no longer puffed up in agitation to the apparent intruder. the cat ignored kakashi as it strode forward and purred as it rubbed against irukas legs. the jounin smiled down at the large cat before looking up at kakashi who was smiling at him.  
“nice kitty”  
iruka sighed as sekhment twisted about and hissed once more a deep growl reverberating from the creatures chest.  
“really kakashi?”  
the man shrugged his shoulders never taking his eyes off of the cat that was glaring at him.  
“see what you mean though, he is beautiful.”  
the cat’s ears twitched upon hearing that, but the cat snorted and turned its attention back to iruka. the cats silky voice asking.  
“are you sure you can’t find a better mate? he smells of dogs.”  
iruka smiled down at his summons.  
“i know, im sorry about that, i forgot to tell you his summons are dogs.”  
the cat bristled at hearing that before it snorted.  
“fine...i suppose its a small price to pay for being needed once more.”  
iruka smiled down at the creature before nodding his head.  
“his dogs are really well behaved, i don’t think we’ll have any issues.”  
the cat snorted once more before twisting its head around to glower at kakashi.  
“who runs the pride?”  
kakashi smirked at the cat before raising his hand.  
“that’d be me”  
the cat huffed before looking up at its contract holder.  
“are you sure i can’t eat him? you can find a new mate.”  
iruka bit his lip in mirth and ignored the look kakashi was giving him from across the room in favor of shaking his head.  
“i rather like that one, prefer to keep him around.”  
the cat sighed before nodding his head. kakashi gave iruka a put out look, but iruka just grinned back at the other jounin. sighing kakashi chose to try and make the peace.  
“im kakashi, my summons are dogs like iruka said, but they are exceptionally well trained. they wont try and chase you or anything.”  
the cat snorted before commenting.  
“i’d eat them”  
kakashi sighed before giving iruka a beseeching look. the jounin nodded his head before telling his summons.  
“you can’t eat or hurt any of the dogs. this is their house too.”  
the summons huffed before nodding its head.  
“very well...i suppose i will adjust.”  
iruka smiled at the feline.  
“good. thank you for coming so swiftly, i have to admit i wanted to show you off a bit.”  
the cat seemed to preen upon hearing that much to the shinobi’s amusement.  
“even the dog lover admitted that i am a sight to behold. the others will be pleased in that respect at least.”  
iruka smiled.  
“good, im glad. i’ll call on you when i need you next. hopefully we can do some training soon and...i have a friend i’d like to have some fun with.”  
“fun?”  
the cat asked speculatively, iruka nodded his head at the fanged cat.  
“i’d like you to stalk him, scare him a bit.”  
the cat purred at iruka before bobbing its head.  
“very well, i am sure i will enjoy the hunt.”  
iruka beamed at the cat.  
“me too. thanks sekhmet.”  
“iruka”  
the cat disappeared in another flash of smoke, leaving iruka alone once more with a very amused kakashi. the jounin sighed before nodding his head.  
“alright, say whatever it is you need to say.”  
kakashi smiled at his lover before retorting in kind.  
“you have to tell the dogs”  
iruka blanched at that.  
“wha-but that’s not-”  
kakashi shook his head.  
“you have to tell them, your the one that got a new summons and your the one that got a new summons that just so happens to be a breed of cat.”  
iruka sighed as he gave a half hearted glare at his lover. kakashi for his part was smiling at the perturbed jounin.  
“look at it this way, you’ll still get to have your cat stalk genma.”  
iruka smiled at the thought of that.  
“yeah, that’s true.”  
kakashi nodded his head.  
“so see, explaining to my ninken why you decided to bring in a cat species to the household should be worth the price of seeing genma freak the hell out.”  
iruka sighed at his lover.  
“your enjoying this too much.”  
“mmm a little bit”  
the jounin admitted with seemingly no remorse. glaring at his lover iruka retorted.  
“you know i could withhold sex until you give in and tell them yourself.”  
kakashi chuckled at iruka before mentioning.  
“you could try...but remember how that went last time?”  
iruka shuddered before glaring at kakashi who was smirking at him in a knowing way.  
“fine.”  
nodding his head kakashi asked.  
“when would you like to do the explaining then?”  
iruka sighed before muttering.  
“how’s never sound to you?”  
kakashi laughed at the pouting jounin.  
“come now iruka, the sooner you tell them the better. besides if we get that done and over with you and me can spend the rest of the day in bed...alone...together. naked.”  
iruka chuckled at the man’s drawn out temptation.  
“alright alright...summon pakkun and let me get this over with.”  
kakashi smiled as he bit into his thumb and summoned the leader of his pack of ninken. the pug appeared a moment later and stretched.  
“kakashi, runt.”  
iruka’s lips twitched at the nickname. even after all these months the dog still referred to him as a runt.  
“iruka has something he’d like to tell you.”  
pakkun twisted to stare at the jounin curiously. iruka swallowed before saying.  
“right...so uh.”  
shaking his head iruka started over.  
“pakkun i got a new summons to replace the snakes”  
the dog’s tail wagged in excitement, iruka winced at seeing the dogs charismatic response.  
“but the thing is...their cats. sabre’s to be exact.”  
the dogs tail stopped wagging instantly and to dogs glare had iruka sighing before the ninken even opened his mouth.  
“snakes are better than cats.”  
iruka groaned at the dogs bitter comment, while kakashi being the unhelpful prick that he was, was presently chuckling in the background at his lovers plight.  
“pakkun please, you understand how dangerous the snakes were and the sabres are-”  
“cats, they’re cats.”  
iruka sighed and nodded his head.  
“yes they are.”  
the dog huffed before remarking.  
“just wait until i tell the others about this...cats.”  
the dog snubbed his nose in the air and disappeared in a puff of smoke before iruka could say anything more. kakashi smiled at iruka as the jounin groaned.  
“well you have one thing going for you.”  
iruka glared at his lover.  
“oh really and whats that kakashi?”  
smiling at his lover, kakashi replied.  
“he didn’t bite or piss on you.”  
iruka looked stunned at his lovers remark, only to groan when a moment later kakashi tilted his head a bit and remarked casually.  
“though i suppose that he might do that later. who knows.”  
the man shrugged with a wry grin on his face. iruka glared at the ninja before twisting about and storming towards their bedroom.  
“oh do you-”  
“NO! no sex...you can thank yourself and your ninken, im not in the mood.”  
kakashi frowned as his lover stormed off before he muttered.  
“how did i just manage to get myself banned from welcome home sex by my ninken when he’s the one who brought home cats?”  
sighing the jounin walked over to his chair and scooped up his book before sitting back down. he sighed as he flipped to his last page marker and had managed two sentences before he smirked upon hearing iruka shout down the hallway.  
“god dammit kakashi, get your ass in here!”  
“coming!”  
chuckling to himself the jounin placed his book aside and headed towards the back of the apartment. chuckling as he walked as he thought back to their previous conversation. ‘ withhold sex my ass’ whistling under his breath the jounin waltzed into his bedroom and smiled at the sight laid out before him.  
“im glad your back”  
“shut up and get naked.”  
“yes sir.”


End file.
